


Don’t Let Me Down

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John’s medicine makes him incontinent. Good thing there’s Paul.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don’t Let Me Down

The light from the television lit up his face in the middle of the night as his mind wandered. It had been a rough time for him, having to deal with all the fame and fortune that came with being a Beatle. Wasn’t always as fun as he’d hoped it would be. It got harder to spend time with Jane, and he never got to visit his father anymore. Hell, he even missed Mimi, and she wasn’t even his aunt. 

He missed his own bed every time they were on tour, and spending time with himself in the evenings when now all they did was record day in and day out. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps walking behind the couch. He assumed it would be John, who had been staying over while Jane and Cynthia were off on a trip together. 

“Johnny? You alright?” 

The footsteps stopped, and Paul turned around to see it was, in fact, John. But he was naked all but for the small underwear hugging his thighs. He had in his arms a bundle of sheets. 

“I-oh. I didn’t know you were awake. Sorry.” John continued to walk, but Paul got up off the couch, which stopped the older man again. 

“Do you know where the, er, the washer is?”

John nodded, face now flushed, and fled the room. Paul went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. John appeared just minutes later, his underwear gone. Paul did his best to ignore it as John didn’t seem to mind at all. When he sat down at the bar, it was a lot easier. 

“You must feel better, huh? I’ve noticed things with you and Cynthia haven’t exactly been the best.”

“Maybe I’m just not understanding. Wouldn’t that make me feel worse? The mother of my child doesn’t love me anymore.”

Paul blinked. “No. I just meant because you haven’t been sleeping together anymore, so it must feel nice to...”

Suddenly, it clicked in John’s head. “... Oh. That’s not what I..”

Paul slid a glass of water towards him. “Oh?”

John cleared his throat in the silence before starting to drink. “No. Er, I’m on this medication, erm... it makes me incontinent.”

Paul only stared at him for a while before nodding and taking a sip of his own. “Oh, alright. How long have you been on it?”

“Just a few days. I’ve been here the whole time so I’ve been able to go every hour or two and avoid any incidents. This is the first time I’ve wet the bed.”

A long silence followed, and John could feel tears start to gather in his eyes. He looked down at his cup to hide them from Paul, but when they started to fall, the younger man saw them. 

“Johnny?”

“I-I’m fine.”

“It’s really fine. I don’t care.”

“I know, Macca. It’s not that, it’s...” He sobbed and pushed his cup of water away from him. “I’m taking them for... for, well, I have depression, I think. And I don’t know.. I don’t really know how to deal with that.”

Paul put a hand on John’s face and lifted it up to meet his eyes. 

“John...”

“But I’m fine. Really. I’ll be fine.”

Paul looked at him sadly. “Which is it?”

John hid his face and got up to put his cup in the sink. As he walked by, Paul averted his eyes to be sure not to look. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Macca.”

“Are you fine? Or will you be?”

John sniffled and shrugged. “I really don’t know.” The look of sheer sadness on the older man’s face made Paul want to hug him so bad, but for some odd reason, he didn’t as John left the kitchen in tears. He regretted that for the rest of the night. 

—

The next morning, Paul woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from his kitchen. He was quick to make his way in there and saw John putting pancakes on a plate. 

“Oh! You’re awake!”

“What are you doing? You made pancakes?”

“Yeah. You’ve been such a lovely friend, and I thought you deserved some yummy pancakes.” 

Paul couldn’t help but smile at his friend. “Well, er, thanks. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I am. I-“ Just then, John’s eyebrows shot up and terror rang through his eyes. 

“John? Is everything okay?”

John shook his head, and Paul was about to ask what was wrong, but he then heard it. A soft pitter patter on the floor told him what he needed to know. He glanced at John’s pants, and sure enough, they were near soaked. 

“Oh, John... shit, don’t cry.” John now had tears running down his face as he fell to the floor in the mess he was making. Paul, too, dropped to the floor and pulled John close. 

“Macca, just... leave. Just go away and leave me alone.”

“I’m not just gonna leave you. Look, we’ll get this taken care of and then have some pancakes, okay? It won’t take but a few minutes.”

Paul stood up and went to help John, but John only cried. “Stop treating it like it’s no big deal!”

“But it’s really not a big deal, John. You couldn’t help it.”

John groaned and covered his face, refusing to get up. “I know. God, it’s humiliating, though.”

“I can imagine. But the longer you take, the faster those pancakes will get cold.”

John managed to smile at Paul’s lightheartedness and got himself up off of the ground. Paul felt better as soon as he left to go clean up and started to work on the floor so that John would have nothing to worry about when he was out.

~

Later that night, the four of them were sitting in the living room with the news on in the corner. John had begun to feel a bit sick, so he had been laying down on the couch with Paul under a blanket. This had already elicited quite a few jokes from George and Ringo,but John was so tired, he didn’t even care.

“If you two would get off your lazy arses and play with us, we’d have enough players for go fish.”

Paul caressed John’s head. “He’s tired, guys. And sick, so don’t be so mean.” John hummed.

“Fine. We’ll just play something boring, then.” As they started to set up their cards for a new game, John had started to get more and more tired. But his eyes stayed open as he watched George and Ringo playing.

He was glad Paul didn’t seem to mind him laying on top of him, as he let his hand creep up over John’s back and start to rub him.

“You feeling alright, Johnny?” Paul’s voice was so soft, he could hardly hear it.

“Yeah, I’m--” He stopped talking immediately when he felt it. A small trickle in between his legs started to spread a hot feeling across them. He knew Paul could feel it, too. He was quick to jump up, but Paul held him down.

“Paul…” he whimpered.

“Shh. You’re alright.” Paul was doing his best to calm John down. He knew that if John were to freak out and jump up, the other would see, and that would only make him more embarrassed. He kept a hand on the older man, continueing to rub his back.

After a minute, Paul felt the liquid, now on them both, start to cool down. He knew John was done then. Mère seconds later, he burst into tears. Paul hugged him tighter, but George and Ringo still glanced over.

“You alright?” Ringo asked.

“Yeah. You alright, John?” George repeated.

As much as Paul appreciated their concern, he knew John really didn’t want them to know. “He’s alright. Not doing great, but he’ll be fine.” Paul used his finger to wipe a tear off of John’s face. “Right, Johnny?” John sniffled, refusing to open his eyes.

“Alright, well--” Then the timer rang. “Oh. That’s the pizza. Geo, come help me set the table.” Ringo knew something was up when he made eye contact with Paul, whose eyes shone in complete fear. “You two can come in when you’re ready. No rush.”

As soon as they were gone, John jumped up and ran off, leaving Paul soaking wet on the couch. He didn’t know how he was supposed to clean this up. Maybe if he got George or Ringo, they’d understand. He couldn’t imagine them being rude about it. Not if they knew how upset John was.

It would be better to have them know, anyway, right? What if it happened when he wasn’t there? How long would he be on the medication? Would he need protection in public?

Was it even Paul’s place to tell the others what John was going through? Probably not. Either way, he and the couch were still covered in piss. He really had no clue how he would clean this all up himself. 

He made his way to the kitchen, where he stood in front of a very confused Ringo and George. 

“I could really use some help cleaning up if either of you know how to clean a couch.” Paul would be lying if he said the position he was in wasn’t the most awkward he’d ever been in. 

“Oh, Paul. Why didn’t you just go to the loo?” George looked at the older with sympathy. 

“Geo, I don’t think it was him that—“

“Oh. Ohhh! Wait. Where is he? Is he okay?”

Paul looked at Ringo for help to calm the young guitarist. Ringo got the hint. “Hey, George, I’m gonna go help Paul sort this out. Can you finish up dinner here alright?”

“Oh, er, yeah, of course.”

“Thanks.” George smiles back, and Ringo followed Paul into the other room. “God, what happened? It’s not like him to piss himself! Did he get scared? Was it our fault?” His voice was near a whisper, but Paul knew it wasn’t his place to talk about John’s medicine, so he shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Ritchie. Can we just get this all cleaned up? I’ll talk to him.” He knew he sounded whiny, but he was really trying to get this done and go see if John was okay. “Sorry if I’m being rude.”

“No, it’s fine. I know you’re just probably worried about John. Probably want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Glad you understand.”

Then Ringo took a good look at the couch. “Hey, I’ll take care of this. You go check on him alright?”

“I can’t let you—“

“It’s not your fault, Paul. You don’t have to be responsible for everything. You know that, right?”

“I feel like it’s my fault, though. I could have reminded him to use the bathroom.”

“He doesn’t need to be reminded. Don’t blame yourself. He knows when he has to go. Must have gotten scared or something.”

“God, Ritchie. He doesn’t know when he has to go. And he always forgets to go, so he ends up in situations like this. If I don’t remind him…” Paul groaned, frustrated at himself. “I’m a horrible friend.”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he know?” Paul covered his face when he saw Ringo’s look of genuine concern. 

“My god. Sorry, I don’t think he wanted me to tell you. Just forget I even said anything.”

“Well, no… I want to know if he’s okay. Or how long this has been going on. Has he seen a doctor? Does this happen very often?”

“Ringo, he’s fine. We’ve got it taken care of, okay?”

“Paul… if this has been happening a lot, he needs to see a doctor. It doesn’t matter if it’s taken care of. Something could be seriously wrong!”

“Trust me, please. Look, he, er, he’s on this medication. He can’t… feel it when he has to go.”

Ringo stared at him for a few seconds. “He’s on medication? are you sure everything’s alright?”

“It’s kind of a bit personal. Just… if he wants to talk to you about it, he can. It is all taken care of, so don’t worry about him.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m just worried.”

“I’ll let you know if I’m really worried about him, okay? I’m scared, too. I swear it’s under control, though.”

Ringo nodded and watched nervously as Paul started to walk away. 

Paul didn’t know where John had gone, but he guessed it was the bathroom. He didn’t want John to be stuck in those clothes too much longer. 

He knocked as soon as he got to the locked door, but he still got no response. 

“Johnny? John, you in there? I wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“Go away, Paul. I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

Paul could feel his heart sink, and he had another one of those horrible urges to hug John. But he was on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t wanna leave you. I wanna see you.”

“I don’t want you to see me like this. It’s pitiful.”

“It’s not pitiful.”

“But I pissed on you! That’s disgusting.”

“John, I really want to help you to get through this, but you’ve got to understand that this isn’t your fault. I know that it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s humiliating.”

“I know, Johnny. Have you washed up?”

“Yeah.” John opened the door, and Paul could finally see his sad face. He pressed himself into John and hugged him. “Thank you, Paul. So much.”


End file.
